Ravenfur's Destiny
by Savannah-Chan98
Summary: Ravenkit wants nothing more than to be leader of her Clan, but when StarClan visits her with a strange prophecy, she's questioning her future. When her Clan lineages get her in trouble, and forbidden love starts to rule her life, Ravenfur has a hard time deciding what her priorities are. (The story starts around Starlight in the New Prophecy Arc and continues from there.)
1. Prologue

The she-cat screamed in agony as her body was wracked with a spasm. "When will it be over?" She begged the tabby standing over her. "Not much longer," he said softly. "You're doing fine."

"You'll take care of them?" she asked, her breathing labored. "I know my time is short."

"Yes," the tom said. "Our tribe will take care of them, until your Clans pass through. Will you tell their father?"

"I will try," the tabby hissed between clenched teeth. "But my time is short, nearly up. I must find the right moment."

"Do not worry, we will tell him if we must," he said.

The she-cat hissed in pain again, as spasms racked her body and she screamed in pain as her belly rippled.

"The first is coming," the tom said.

The she-cat, her pelt silvery in the dawn, grit her teeth. "What do I do?"

"Push when I say," the tom said. "Ready, one, two,"

The she-cat clenched her teeth, preparing for the pain.

"Three!" he said, and the silver tabby pushed hard, feeling a kit tumble onto the nest. "Is it breathing?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, a little she-cat," he said, placing the silver tabby at her belly. "One more to go."

The she-cat clenched her teeth again, and this time she didn't need the tom to count down. She knew when to push. She pushed hard, and a gray-black kit fell onto the moss in the shallow den, dug out of the cave floor.

"Another she-cat," the tom said. "You did well."

The silver tabby licked the kit. "She looks like her father. I'll keep them close to my heart always. It pains me to leave them so early," she said softly.

"What will you name them?" The tom asked. "We will give them to the Clans when they pass through. They will still be young then, too young to remember their names, or where they came from."

The she-cat nodded. "The silver one will be Willowkit, and the gray-black one will be Ravenkit."

"We will tell them who they are, one will go to one Clan, and one to the other, yes?" the tom queried.

"Yes," the tabby mewed. "Ravenkit shall go with her father and Willowkit to my Clan."

"Very well, rest well with your kits, savior of our tribe." The tom mewed, as he padded off into the darkness.

The silver tabby looked down at her kits. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to leave you, but you understand that I must, right?" she asked, knowing they couldn't respond. The gray/black kit, Ravenkit, mewed loudly in response, and the tabby purred. "Oh, my precious kits, how can I leave you so soon? This breaks my heart in two!" she cried. She nuzzled Ravenkit. "Do not worry, my darling, your father will take good care of you. He'll fill my place. I just wish I had time to tell him before….." she trailed off, seeing two starry cats, one was a sleek silver tabby, and the other was a skinny white she-cat. The young queen lifted her head. "Is it time?" she asked. The starry tabby nodded. "It is, my precious daughter. I'm so sorry." The queen nodded. "It's fine. I don't regret anything. My kits are beautiful, and the tribe and their father will take care of them. I can entrust them into these paws." The white cat nodded. "The tribe will take care of them, I can promise you that. They would take care of the kits of our savior, it is not nearly enough to repay you for what you are doing." The queen shook her head. "This was my destiny. I wish I had time to tell him, but I don't." She touched noses with the two cats. "You'll watch over them will you?" she whispered to the silver StarClan cat. "They are my grandchildren. I will watch over them as if they were my own." She said. The queen nodded, satisfied. "Thank you. I'll see you soon." She turned toward the tunnel leading to the main cave. "It is time for me to fulfill my destiny."


	2. Chapter 1

Ravenkit sniffed the air. Her paws were tired and she opened her jaws in a huge yawn. "I'm tired!" she cried to Whitetail, the she-cat who was taking care of her. "Not much longer, little one, we think we've found the place." Whitetail said in a quiet voice. Ravenkit's eyes widened. "Really? Can I see?" She asked. Whitetail purred. "Of course, come and see." Ravenkit bounded up the hill and looked over into a huge territory with a lake in the middle. "That's amazing! Which will be WindClan's?" she asked. Whitetail pointed to a huge moor, on one side of the lake. "That's all WindClan's," she said. Ravenkit bounced up and down. "I can't wait! When can we go and explore the land? And where's Crowfeather?" she asked. Whitetail smiled. "Crowfeather went to look for camp. And you won't be exploring anywhere. Kits stay in the nursery."

Ravenkit looked up with big innocent eyes. "Is Willowkit coming with us? She's my best friend! Do I have to leave her?" she asked.

Whitetail smiled sadly. "I'm afraid so little one, Willowkit will be going off to RiverClan." Ravenkit looked down at her paws sadly. Whitetail smiled. "Go and play with her, we might as well enjoy our last days as one big Clan."

Ravenkit's ears perked up. "Okay! Thank you Whitetail!" Ravenkit cried as she bounded over to Willowkit. "Hey, Willowkit!" she cried as she approached.

"Ravenkit!" Willowkit cried and pounced on the small, lithe she-cat. "I thought you'd abandoned me! Did you see RiverClan's territory? I can't wait to get there!"

Ravenkit smiled. "I can't wait either, but I'm sad that we're going to be separated again." She said. Willowkit nodded sadly. "Yeah, but we'll see each other at Gatherings and stuff!" she said, her ears perked up. "We'll be apprentices then!"

Ravenkit nodded. "I know! I can't wait! I'll be the best warrior ever!"

Willowkit purred. "I want to be a medicine cat, I hope Mothwing will accept me as her apprentice so soon after Mudfur's death." She said softly.

Ravenkit snorted. "A medicine cat? You've got to be kidding. I'm going to be a warrior! I'll be the bravest warrior ever! I'll go on patrols and everything! I probably should start practicing racing after rabbits now!" Ravenkit chased her tail until she saw a dark shape approach. She looked up as a thick, dark tabby with a white belly and ice blue eyes, walked past and snorted. That must be Hawkfrost, Ravenkit thought to herself. Hawkfrost's icy blue gaze met hers. "Instead of chasing imaginary rabbits, why don't you go with Mothwing and Littlecloud to chase after some _real _herbs?" Willowkit bounced up and down. "Okay! Coming, Ravenkit?" Hawkfrost gave Ravenkit an icy stare. Ravenkit huffed, but didn't argue with the muscular warrior. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll go." She padded off after Willowkit, feeling Hawkfrost's gaze burn into her back as she walked away.

"Now see this herb?" Mothwing said to Ravenkit and Willowkit. "This is comfrey, good for soothing wounds and helping elders with achy joints. Collect the leaves like this," she said, demonstrating how to collect leaves. "I'll leave you two to collect these while I go over there to collect horsetail and burdock root. Just call me if you need help." Mothwing stood up and padded away.

Willowkit purred. "This is _so_ cool! I can't believe we get to collect herbs!" she said happily, and started removing leaves from the plant. "I can't believe we're less than a moon from apprentices, maybe Mothwing will let me be her apprentice!"

Ravenkit snorted as she started picking herbs, trimming the leaves from the plant with quick swipes. "Yeah, I know. You said that earlier."

Willowkit purred happily, clearly pleased with collecting herbs. "I know, but I'm _so_ excited!" Ravenkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered. "Be whatever you want, I want to be a warrior!" Her ears pricked up as she heard some voices nearby, just behind some reeds in front of her. "Willowkit, do you hear that?" she asked.

Willowkit's ears went up. "What? Those voices? It's probably just two warriors talking. What's the big deal?"

Ravenkit shook her head. "It sounds like Hawkfrost, and some other cat, I'm going to go check it out." She said, her blue eyes glistening with curiosity. "Are you coming, Willowkit?" she asked, her thick tail twitching in anticipation.

Willowkit shook her head. "And miss a chance to collect herbs? No way! You go ahead."

Ravenkit snorted. "Fine, be that way." She said, as she stalked off, peering into the reeds, seeing a two dark tabby shapes. One had ice blue eyes and a white belly, the other looked exactly like him, minus the white belly, except for the fact that instead of ice blue eyes, he had deep amber eyes. "I was right!" Ravenkit whispered. "It _was_ Hawkfrost!" She twitched her ears so she could listen in on the two warriors' conversation.

"So when is Firestar going to accept that Graystripe is gone and appoint someone as deputy?" Hawkfrost asked.

The other cat shrugged. "No idea. He refuses to admit that Graystripe's dead, but I can't imagine how he'd be alive, and even if he was, I don't think he could find us."

"But don't you see, Brambleclaw? This could be your chance! You could become deputy!" Hawkfrost said, excitement shining in his eyes.

Brambleclaw's eyes sparkled. "You really think so? I haven't had an apprentice!"

Hawkfrost snorted. "Firestar would be foolish not to appoint you! You went to the sun-drown-place for StarClan's sake! Who needs an apprentice?"

Brambleclaw shrugged. "I don't know, Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost growled. "You're lucky, if those frog-brained cats hadn't freed Mistyfoot, then I would still be deputy. Leopardstar must be getting close to her last life, I had leadership in my grasp!"

Brambleclaw nodded. "I feel bad for you," he said. He turned straight toward Ravenkit's direction, and his eyes lit with surprise as he noticed the tiny kit hiding among the reeds. He nudged Hawkfrost and Hawkfrost turned around slowly. Ravenkit tried to escape, but her fur was caught on the reeds and she couldn't pull free. The two tabbies padded over. Hawkfrost bent over and said in a husky growl, "What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 2

Ravenkit looked up at Hawkfrost. "Um…nothing?" she said, her voice so high pitched it sounded like a question.

Brambleclaw glared at her with dark amber eyes. "Were you spying on us? What all did you hear?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice.

Ravenkit flattened her ears against her head in fear. "Not much! Just stuff about being deputy." Her tail trembled and she tried to keep her whole body from shaking. The two warriors were huge compared to the skinny WindClan she-cat.

Hawkfrost looked at her and emotion flickered through his eyes. "Oh relax, Brambleclaw, she's just a kit, she probably doesn't even know what we're talking about. Lay off her a bit."

Brambleclaw looked at his brother with a raised brow. Hawkfrost was normally furious if a kit eavesdropped, he didn't know what was up with him now. He snorted. "Fine, just don't go stumbling places where you don't belong."

Ravenkit nodded, relived. "Um, can you get me unstuck?" she asked.

Hawkfrost's eyes glittered with amusement and a smile twitched on his lips. "Yeah, I'll get you," he said, untangling her fur. Ravenkit stood up with a leap after she was untangled. "Thank you, Hawkfrost!" she said, bounding back toward Willowkit. Willowkit looked up as she returned. "So," she asked. "How'd your warrior hunting expedition go?"

Ravenkit purred. "It was Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost. They caught me."

Willowkit's eyes widened. "They're full grown warriors! Were you scared?"

Ravenkit nodded. "A little bit, but they weren't mad, just slightly annoyed."

Willowkit studied her. "Why didn't you run away?"

Ravenkit smiled. "That's the funny part. My fur was tangled. Hawkfrost had to untangle me. He's such a great warrior," she said.

Willowkit rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say. We've got enough comfrey, ready to go back?"

Ravenkit nodded. She couldn't wait to get back. She was starving. "I hope Whitetail has a huge rabbit, I'm starving!"

Willowkit purred and shook her head. "I'd rather eat a nice juicy fish, but you go ahead with that rabbit."

Ravenkit smiled and playfully shoved her friend, the padded back to the Clans.

Ravenkit dug into the rabbit at her paws. "I love rabbit," she said around a mouthful of fresh-kill. She swallowed as a dusky black tom padded out of the bush where WindClan's leader, Tallstar, was sheltering. Ravenkit smiled and bounded, pouncing on the gray-black tom. The tom gasped. "Oh no!" he said. "Ravenkit has got me!"

"That's amazing," Squirrelflight, a newly made ThunderClan warrior said. "You can survive over the mountains, and you can't survive a kit attack?" she joked.

Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Squirrelflight," he said, shoving Ravenkit off. "How is my little Ravenkit doing?"

Ravenkit blinked. "Great!"

Squirrelflight laughed and walked off, pausing to whisper something in Brambleclaw's ear. "I haven't seen Crowfeather so affectionate towards anyone since Feathertail." She whispered.

Brambleclaw noticed. "I know. It may just be the kit. Hawkfrost seemed to be okay with her earlier."

Squirrelflight's eyes turned dark and she shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Ravenkit ignored the two ThunderClan cats. "Will you play with me, Crowfeather?" she begged. "Please?" she gave him her best pleading stare.

Crowfeather smiled. "Okay, just for a little bit, and then Whitetail wants you to settle down for a nap."

Ravenkit sighed. "Why do I have to take a nap? Apprentices don't have to take one!"

Crowfeather laughed. "But kits do. You still have awhile until you're an apprentice."

Ravenkit stomped her foot down impatiently. "When? When will I be old enough."

Crowfeather tilted his head. "You've got another two moons Ravenkit. You'll have to wait. Until then, take naps. Trust me, enjoy them while they're here."

Ravenkit sighed. "I trust you."

Crowfeather purred. "Good, now I'll teach you how to chase a rabbit."

Ravenkit sighed as she settled down for her nap. She snuggled up against Whitetail's belly, and looked over towards Tallstar's den. She wondered taking them so long. Tallstar had wanted to speak with Onewhisker, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Barkface, and she was anxious to find out why.

Whitetail licked the top of her head. "You need sleep, little one."

Ravenkit looked up at her. "But I want to see why they're taking so long."

Whitetail looked up as Onewhisker padded out, followed by the other three cats. He leaped up onto the stump that they were using to address the Clans. "Cats of all Clans, I have grave news." He called. "Tallstar is dead."


	4. Chapter 3

Ravenkit looked up at Whitetail with big eyes. "Tallstar's…_dead?_" she whispered.

Whitetail nodded sadly. "It seems like it. That's awful. It'll be a hard loss for the Clan."

"But…what will—" Ravenkit started.

"Hush, Ravenkit. Onewhisker is talking." Whitetail silenced her.

Ravenkit snorted and looked up at Onewhisker.

Right as Onewhisker opened his mouth to speak, Mudclaw, the WindClan deputy walked up to the stump. "This is shocking news," he said, "thank you for telling us, Onewhisker, but I do need to address my Clan, and the other Clans."

Onewhisker looked instantly nervous. "Um, well, see…" he started.

"You aren't deputy anymore," Firestar said. "Tallstar appointed Onewhisker with his last breath." He shared a nervous glance with Brambleclaw.

"It's true," Brambleclaw said. "Tallstar appointed Onewhisker."

Mudclaw looked horrified and furious. "What? Lies!"

"It's true," Onewhisker said.

Mudclaw's jaw gaped in horror, and he snorted and ran off.

Onewhisker nodded and leaped from the stump.

Ravenkit looked at Whitetail. "Is it possible for a leader to do that?" she asked.

Whitetail shrugged. "I don't know, little one. I don't know."

Ravenkit got up and walked over to find Crowfeather, but a dark tabby shape intercepted her, giving her a mouthful of fur. She backed up, spitting and sputtering, and looked up, seeing Hawkfrost's cool eyes looking down at her. "Hey," he said."Sorry about running you over."

Ravenkit shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay." She said. "I'm just on my way to see Crowfeather."

Hawkfrost didn't move. "I can't believe that Tallstar is dead. It must be hard on you. He's been your leader your whole life."

Ravenkit glanced down awkwardly. "Well, I didn't know him that well—"

"Still, he was your leader." Hawkfrost said.

Ravenkit shrugged and tilted her head. "Well, yeah, I guess."

Hawkfrost smiled. "Well, if you ever want to talk, let me know, I'll always be here. Sometimes it helps to talk to a warrior closer to your age." He said.

Ravenkit nodded. "Well, thank you, but I must go find Crowfeather."

Hawkfrost nodded and his smile flickered. Was it just her or did she see a trace of disappointment in his eyes? "Okay, see you."

"See you," Ravenkit said and bounded to Crowfeather. He was with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot. She bounded over to him. "Crowfeather!" she cried.

Squirrelflight purred, amused. "Looks like you've got a friend who wants to come Crowfeather."

Crowfeather rolled his eyes at Squirrelflight and turned to Ravenkit. "Yes?"

"Will you play mossball with me?" Ravenkit begged.

"Not right now, we're going to find the new territories." Crowfeather replied.

Ravenkit's tail drooped. "Can I come?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"No, go to Whitetail and if you take a nap, then I'll play with you later." Crowfeather promised.

Ravenkit nodded. "Okay," she padded slowly back towards the area where WindClan was gathered. Suddenly, an orange shape flew through the air and pinned her down. "Weaselpaw!" Ravenkit purred.

"Yep, it's me," Weaselpaw replied. "How is it?"

"It's good, but I have to go take a nap," Ravenkit said resentfully.

"Consider yourself lucky. I wish _I _could take a nap right now." Weaselpaw said.

Ravenkit nodded. "I suppose."

"Hey, cheer up. I can teach you how to catch rabbits later." He said.

Ravenkit perked up. "Really? Oh thank you Weaselpaw!" she cried.

"No problem, now get along."

Ravenkit nodded and bounded to Whitetail. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she curled up by Whitetail's belly.

"You finally decide to take a nap little one?" Whitetail murmured.

But Ravenkit didn't respond. She was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Ch. 3, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

"No, no, no. You're not doing it right. We're _fast._ Not heavy like RiverClan. Your strength won't catch rabbits, your strength won't fight battles. Now watch again."

"But you said we'd practice hunting for _rabbits_! Not cats!"

"You still need to know this stuff!" Weaselpaw growled.

Ravenkit sighed and her shoulders sagged. After her nap, she'd eagerly ran to find Weaselpaw. He had _started_ off teaching her about hunting, then the session had gone to teaching about fighting.

"Okay," Weaselpaw said. "I'm bigger than you. Pretend I'm a ThunderClan warrior."

Ravenkit nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Okay," she said. She darted towards Weaselpaw, leaning on her left side. She quickly changed leads, but Weaselpaw was expecting it. He quickly swiped out at the right side, but she changed leads _again_ and raked her sheathed claws down his left side.

Weaselpaw nodded, impressed. "Good move."

Ravenkit held her head and tail high. "See? I'll be the best fighter in WindClan! The other Clans will tremble at the name of Ravenstar, the greatest leader WindClan...no…the Clans, and StarClan, and all of the cats from here all the way past the mountains to the old forest has ever seen or heard of!"

Weaselpaw snorted and nudged her shoulder. "Arrogant much?"

Ravenkit rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. When I'm leader, I'll make you deputy."

Weaselpaw laughed. "We'll see who gets there first."

"Weaselpaw!" Webfoot, his mentor, called. "Come on! We need to hunt before we go to the new territories!"

Ravenkit tilted her head. "New territories?"

Weaselpaw nodded. "We're leaving for them tonight! I'm so excited!" he bounded off towards his mentor.

Ravenkit watched after him, then padded around. She looked up, and the sun warmed her face.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Hawkfrost!" Ravenkit mewed.

"Hey," Hawkfrost said. "What are you doing?"

"Not much. Just walking around, enjoying the sunshine."

Hawkfrost smiled then focused on the water. His paw darted down so fast you could hardly see it, and out of the water came a splashing fish.

Ravenkit's eyes widened. "Wow! That's _so_ cool!"

Hawkfrost purred. "Want to see how?"

Ravenkit nodded vigorously.

"Now watch," Hawkfrost said.

Ravenkit copied him. Suddenly, she saw a dark shape swim past. Her paw darted slightly in front of where the fish was going to be, and she pulled out a fish twice as big as Hawkfrost's. Hawkfrost's eyes widened. "You've got fishing in the blood." He smiled at her. "You sure you weren't born RiverClan?"

Ravenkit purred. "Quite sure."

"Ravenkit!" A voice called. "Come on, we're going to the territory!"

"Coming Crowfeather!" Ravenkit called back. "Aw, I wish we could've fished more." She said.

Hawkfrost touched his nose to hers. "I'll teach you more when you're an apprentice." He promised.

Ravenkit purred and nodded. "Okay."

Hawkfrost nodded. "Run along, before you're in trouble and never become an apprentice!"

Ravenkit nodded and ran off to Crowfeather.

"Where were you?" Crowfeather asked.

"Just talking to Hawkfrost," Ravenkit said.

Crowfeather glared untrustingly at the dark tabby warrior. "Be careful, Ravenkit. Come on now. We're leaving."

Ravenkit nodded and followed behind Crowfeather across the moor. Cats occasionally made comments, like, "Wow, look at all this hunting ground!" or "This is much better than the old territory!"

Ravenkit was most excited when they got to the camp. "Great StarClan, it's _huge_!"

Whitetail purred. "Yes, little one. Come on," she murmured. "It's late."

Ravenkit nodded, and followed her mother to the nursery.

"Sleep now, little one. I'll awake you in the morning," Whitetail promised, and Ravenkit fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So, this be chapter 4. I hope you like it! Review please! **

**Ravenkit: *cute face* yes! Please!**

**Hawkfrost: I love this kid!**

**Savannah-Chan: Shut up Hawkfrost. **


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey Ravenkit!" A rough voice called. A voice Ravenkit had never heard before. She woke up in the nursery. Whitetail was curled next to her, but standing above her was a ginger and white tabby tom. His fur glittered in the moonlight, so it looked like it had stars dusted through it. For a moment, Ravenkit thought it was Weaselpaw, pulling some stupid prank.

"Weaselpaw?" Ravenkit muttered sleepily. "What do you want? It's nighttime!"

The tom smiled. "I'm not your playmate, I'm Gorsepaw."

"We don't have a Gorsepaw in WindClan! Go back to sleep Weaselpaw. Quit trying to fool me!"

"I'm from StarClan, Ravenkit! My name really is Gorsepaw!"

That got her attention. Ravenkit sat up.

"You're from _StarClan?_" Ravenkit breathed, eyes wide.

"Yes! Now come on." Gorsepaw turned for the entrance, but Ravenkit shot Whitetail a nervous glance.

"You're dreaming, don't worry, she won't notice you're gone." Gorsepaw assured her.

Ravenkit nodded and bounded after him, out of camp, past Tornear who was on watch, out into the moor. Soon, the moor started transforming, the grass fading into tree trunks under a starry canopy of leaves. It was beautiful, but all very confining.

"I can't believe ThunderClan and ShadowClan can _live_ in a place like this! It's so…enclosed!" she exclaimed.

Gorsepaw purred, amused. "This is StarClan," he told her.

Ravenkit walked past a gray and white kit playing with an older cat with snowy white fur and gray tipped ears. The kit stopped playing as Ravenkit and Gorsepaw passed. Her blue eyes widened.

"Is she the one?" the kit asked.

"Mosskit!" the older warrior scolded. "Be polite!"

"Sorry Snowfur." Mosskit apologized. "But is she Gorsepaw?"

Gorsepaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Yes, Mosskit. This is Ravenkit."

Mosskit purred happily. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. She padded over to Ravenkit. "Hi! I'm Mosskit."

"Hi!" Ravenkit purred. She sniffed. "You're from ThunderClan?" she asked.

"Yeah, there are no boundaries in StarClan." Mosskit said.

"Wow, that would be nice, no battle fights, just a bunch of cats getting along! That's how it was on the Great Journey, but now we're getting back to normal again. I don't remember much about the Great Journey. It's weird, because I feel like I should…"

Mosskit shrugged. "We're kits. We don't remember much of early life." She glanced up at Gorsepaw. "Are you taking her to Tallstar?"

Gorsepaw nodded. "Yeah."

"Aw," Mosskit said. "I was making a new friend!"

"Well," Gorsepaw said. "If it's okay with Snowfur, you can come for awhile."

Mosskit looked up pleadingly.

Snowfur looked Ravenkit over. "I don't think we can today Mosskit. Tallstar wants to speak with Ravenkit alone."

"Aw, okay Snowfur." Mosskit touched her nose to Ravenkit's. "Come back sometime, and we can play, okay?"

Ravenkit purred. "Okay, I will."

Gorsepaw quickly trotted off, and Ravenkit followed. "So we're going to see Tallstar?" she inquired.

"Yes," Gorsepaw responded.

"Does the whole of StarClan know about me?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh. That makes me feel important."

Gorsepaw snorted. "That's because you _are_ important."

"Oh. How?"

"Tallstar will explain."

"Oh, okay."

They continued on until they reached a little clearing. There, in the middle of the clearing, was the leader that Ravenkit had grown up around, the leader that had been kinder to her than almost any other cat.

There, sitting in the clearing, was the great Tallstar.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yeah, I finally uploaded another chapter. So please, review and stuff. Ruby-Chan, Hawkfrost is not in love with her. He just thinks she has spunk. And look at Oakheart and Bluestar! They were moons apart. Oakheart was an apprentice when Bluestar was born! And there was Crowpaw and Feathertail, don't even get me started there. And what about Fireheart and Cinderpaw? Or there was...you know what, I've mentioned enough. Anywayz... I gotta go! Byez!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Welcome, Ravenkit."

"Tallstar?" Ravenkit breathed.

"Come, little one, we must talk." Tallstar nodded dismissively to Gorsepaw, and he pelted away quickly.

"So, little one, how is WindClan?"

"Great! Wait, can't you see it?"

"Oh yes, but I miss my Clan dearly. I can't focus in on individual things, only large perspectives. How is Crowfeather?"

Ravenfur did not know hardly any of the words that Tallstar used in his sentence, so she just nodded and said, "Crowfeather's good. He's such a great cat!"

Tallstar nodded slowly. He settled down next to an open field, only penetrated by two trees, one oak, and one willow. The willow tree perched precariously along the side of a river, but its roots were deep, keeping it in.

"Watch closely Ravenkit," Tallstar murmured.

Ravenkit nodded and concentrated.

All at once, several birds came to settle in the oak tree. There was a crow, and a beautiful white bird, a dove. Small ones, large ones, old ones, young ones, birds of all sorts and kinds. The most beautiful, to Ravenkit at least, was a gorgeous raven, sleek black with deep eyes, sitting in the midst of the tree. All of the sudden, every bird turned vicious towards the raven, chasing it out of the tree, leaving it with scratches. It tried to flutter back, but each time a bird would lash out at her. The only two that seemed to leave her alone were the crow and the dove. Soon, the raven gave up and flew dejectedly and painfully over to the willow. Ravenkit watched eagerly, her tail waving in fear for the raven. It settled in the willow, but a sudden wind shook it, and the raven was knocked out into the river, which briskly washed her downstream until the raven could burst out of it.

"How is it still alive?" Ravenkit asked.

"Hush, you will see." Tallstar promised.

A storm rumbled in the distance, and a large clap of thunder shook the air. Ravenkit's fur stood on end. The raven flew directly into the storm, then disappeared from sight.

The wind started to pick up until Ravenkit's fur twisted around her small frame.

"The raven will be blown away from everything she's known," Tallstar shouted, barely audible above the noise. "The willow and the river will forsake her, and she'll fly into the storm, to never come back."

"What?" Ravenkit shouted. "Does that mean me? What do you mean?"

Tallstar opened his mouth to answer, but a wave crashed over Ravenkit, and she let out a squeal of terror. She struggled to stay afloat.

_Can one die in a dream? _Was the last thing that went through her mind before blackness washed over her.

When Ravenkit jerked awake, curled next to Whitetail in the nursery, the sun hadn't risen yet. She shook her fur out and stood up. Whitetail sighed quietly, but her eyes stayed closed. Ravenkit stealthily snuck out of the nursery, and padded to the medicine den.

"Barkface?" Ravenkit mewed quietly.

Barkface, who was up early sorting herbs, turned to her. "Yes, Ravenkit? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just had a question or two," she said, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws.

Barkface nodded and sat in front of her. "Ask away."

"How do you know when you have dreams from StarClan?"

"Well, typically it's a warrior ancestor from our Clan, a former leader, medicine cat, something like that."

"Oh," Ravenkit thought. "Do medicine cats only have dreams from StarClan?"

"Well, no, some leaders do, and occasionally normal cats, but that is rare."

"So, kits don't have dreams from StarClan." This was more a statement than question.

"Well, not normally. Why?" Barkface looked at her quizzically. "Did you have a dream from StarClan?"

"Um…" Ravenkit debated whether or not to tell him.

"Remember I'm your medicine cat," the medicine cat encouraged. "You can tell me everything."

Ravenkit shrugged. "No," she lied. "I was just contemplating my options."

Barkface purred in amusement. "Options for what?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about being an apprentice."

Barkface licked her head gently. "You've got a ways young'un. Now go on and play."

Ravenkit nodded, bounding out of the medicine den, nearly running into Webfoot in the process.

"Sorry, Ravenkit!" Webfoot briskly apologized, then hurried inside. "Barkface!" he cried. "Morningflower is ill!"

Barkface emerged quickly, herbs in his jaws. "I'm coming!"

"Ravenkit!" Whitetail trotted up behind her, curling her tail around the kit. "I didn't know where you'd gone! Don't ever scare me like that!"

Ravenkit pressed against her mother's legs. "I'm sorry, Whitetail."

Whitetail licked the top of her head. "It's fine. I was just worried. I didn't want a fox to get you or something."  
"Don't worry about that one, Whitetail," Onewhisker padded over and nudged the kit gently. "She's a fighter. Why, you're looking at the future leader of WindClan here, am I right, Ravenstar?"

Ravenkit giggled. "I'll be the best leader ever!"

Onewhisker chuckled. "I'm sure you will be." A look of worry crossed his face.

"Run along, Ravenkit." Whitetail murmured. "I'll see you later."

Ravenkit glanced at Onewhisker once more, then ran off to go play.

* * *

**OMG look, I updated something! No friggin way. **

**I feel soooooo bad cuz I haven't updated anything in like forever and I'm sure my three fans have abandoned me. **

**Forgive me? Come back please? Cuz I love you!**

**I saw a guy with a cool beard today. Off topic. Ignore my ADHDness.**

**Sooooo...this chappie was pretty boring after the whole StarClan thingie. **

**What does Tallstar mean, hmmmm?**

**Well, that's for MEH (and Tallstar) to know and you guys (and Ravenkit) to find out. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**So, I'd better go.**

**MORE ADVENTURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(It might involve badgers...)**

**(Mayyyybeee.)**

**Bai! xD xD xD**

**~Savannah-Chan 333**


	8. Chapter 7

Ravenkit rolled onto her back. "I'm borrrreeeeeedddddd." She whined.

It had been a moon since her dream with Tallstar. The majority of warriors were at the Gathering, including Whitetail and Crowfeather and Weaselpaw and Owlpaw and any warriors that would want to play.

She was stuck with Mudclaw and Webfoot.

Both the elders were there of course, because both were recovering from the sickness they had gotten from bad water. Therefore, they were too tired to tell stories or play.

"If you're bored, do something useful," Mudclaw called from across the clearing.

"What in the name of StarClan could I do that would be useful?" Ravenkit snapped.

"Don't speak to your warriors that way," Mudclaw growled. "You have a long ways until you're mature enough to be an apprentice."

Ravenkit rolled her eyes annoyed. "Whatever." She walked into the nursery and closed her eyes.

"Please let somebody come play with me," she muttered, then sank into sleep.

"Psst! Psst, Ravenkit, wake up!" a voice hissed.

Ravenkit blinked her eyes open, and she realized she was in StarClan once again. Standing in front of her was Mosskit.

"Mosskit!" Ravenkit purred.

"I told you we could play sometime! You looked lonely!"

"I was!" Ravenkit smiled. "What are we going to play?"

"Well, I gathered a few of my kit friends." Mosskit waved her tail to indicate some kits behind her. "This is Adderkit, Blossomkit, Eaglekit, Hollykit, Mistkit, Nightkit, Snowkit, and Perchkit."

Ravenkit waved her tail in greeting. "Hi! What are we playing?"

"Mossball, except it's a huge game." Adderkit piped up. "It'll be Mosskit, Nightkit, Perchkit, you, and me on one team and Blossomkit, Eaglekit, Hollykit, Mistkit, and Snowkit on the other team. Ready?"

The kits nodded, and the game began.

They played until all of the kits were worn out. It ended with Ravenkit's team winning.

"That was so much fun!" Ravenkit grinned. "I can't wait to play again!"

Mosskit touched her nose. "Hopefully we can play soon?"

"I hope so," Ravenkit agreed.

"Well, I'll walk you to the edge of the forest." Mosskit nodded. "The other kits need to be getting back to their Clans."

"Oh, okay. Bye everyone!" Ravenkit called.

"Bye Ravenkit!" the kits chorused as they bounded away.

Mosskit and Ravenkit walked until they reached the edge, and Ravenkit touched Mosskit's nose softly. "See you soon?"

"Hopefully," Mosskit purred.

"Mosskit, we're going to be best friends, right?"

Shock registered in Mosskit's blue eyes. "Ravenkit, you do realize I don't grow old in StarClan, right?"

"Well, yeah?"

"You're going to grow old in WindClan, but I'll be a kit forever. We can be friends for now, but once you're older, you'll be busy with your Clan. We won't see each other as much…"

"But..."

"You need to get back to your Clan. They've arrived from the Gathering. Quickly now!"

Ravenkit nodded briskly and turned around, bounding away, but instead of finding her way back to WindClan, she found herself in a dank forest. It smelled awful and she couldn't see the stars.

_This can't be StarClan…_ she thought.

"Hello?" she called. "Mosskit? Tallstar?"

Suddenly a rustling came from the bushes. Ravenkit perked her ears expectantly, but instead of a StarClan cat, Hawkfrost came padding out. He looked about as surprised as she felt.

"Ravenkit?" He retorted.

"Hawkfrost?" she cried. "Where is this place? What am I doing here? I was trying to get home, and now I'm here, how do I get out? I'm scared!"

Hawkfrost wrapped his tail over her shoulders comfortingly. "This is the Dark Forest. I don't know how you got here, but I'll show you the way out," he answered her questions calmly. "I have a question though."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you remember how to get to the swamp where the Clans met?"

"Yes," she responded slowly.

"By the next full moon you'll be an apprentice. Meet me there then."

Ravenkit nodded briskly, excitement quivering through her unexpectedly. What excited her so much about meeting Hawkfrost again?

She didn't have time to find out, because Hawkfrost was bounding away.

* * *

**Wait...**

**What's this?**

**Two chapters in one night!?**

**Savannah-Chan has broken all odds. **

**Does this make up for not editing for for and evah?**

**I hopes so. **

**Enjoy! **

**(I lied about badgers, sorry xD)**

**So I'm going to ask an easy favor. You're viewing this chapter right? Add a re to the front of view and leave a review using that handy dandy little white box at the bottom. This causes faster updates and a rise in Savannah-Chan's morale. You can leave me ideas and stuff too. I consider all idears. xD**

**Anyway, unlucky Savannah-Chan has summer school tomorrow (no I didn't fail anything, I just have to get easy credits out of meh way.) so she has to leave. Good night y'all!**


	9. Chapter 8

"This way, just go straight, you'll find yourself in WindClan." The tabby pointed with his tail.

"Thanks Hawkfrost!" Ravenkit purred. "See you in a moon!" she bounded away, but before she left, she turned around to meet Hawkfrost's eyes once more. He had a happy blue glow in them. "See you soon," he called, then turned around and vanished into the darkness.

Ravenkit woke up in the nursery, Whitetail curled beside her. Dawn was slowly breaking over the moor.

"Whitetail!" she whispered urgently. "Whitetail!"

"G'way Ravenkit, I'm sleeping!" the she-cat protested, rolling over.

Ravenkit huffed. _Fine, I'll get Crowfeather!_

She quickly ran out of the den and bounced excitedly into the clearing. She instantly noticed Crowfeather talking with Ashfoot.

"Crowfeather! Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" Ravenkit cried as she ran over, tackling him.

"Oof!" he purred. "You've killed me Ravenstar! Please have mercy on my soul!"

Ravenkit laughed along with Ashfoot.

"Well done, Ravenkit. You're going to be a great warrior one day. A benefit to the Clan." Ravenkit accepted the deputy's praise with pride.

"I'm glad she's on our side!" Webfoot called as he walked past.

"I think I need to talk to Onewhisker about you becoming an apprentice. It's about time you were one."  
"But I still have half a moon!" Ravenkit protested, worried about breaking the code.

Ashfoot met Crowfeather's eyes awkwardly. "Actually, Ravenkit, no one is for sure when you were born. Whitetail had you somewhere along the Great Journey, but no one's exactly sure when. It was insignificant compared to the tasks at hand, because we were travelling along the mountains."

Ravenkit nodded slowly. It made sense, one kit amongst all four Clans was minor.

Crowfeather's ears perked up. "I'll go talk to him now!"

Ravenkit grinned as he bounded towards the leader. Weaselpaw padded by, yawning as he went. "Crowfeather looks excited, for all that happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Ravenkit asked.

"Foxes attacked the Gathering place. We chased them out, but we decided not to go there anymore."

Ravenkit blinked. "I can't believe I missed it! Crowfeather's excited because he's asking if I can become an apprentice."

Weaselpaw's ears twitched and he smiled. "That's magnificent! I can't wait! You, Owlpaw, and I can train together!"

Ravenkit purred. "It'll be fun!"

The pair watched as Onewhisker nodded, and Crowfeather grinned. Onewhisker then walked over to the middle of the clearing.

"All cats old enough to chase rabbits join me here in the clearing." He called.

Ravenkit yowled happily and bounded forward, followed by Weaselpaw. She was instantly intersected by Whitetail.

"I didn't know today was your apprentice ceremony!" she cried, quickly smoothing her fur. "Go on now."

Onewhisker purred. "Ravenkit, step forward."

Ravenkit stepped forward, trying to keep from trembling.

Onewhisker smiled. "Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Mudclaw. Mudclaw, I hope you will pass down all you know to young Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw walked over to Mudclaw and reached up to touch his nose with hers, but bumped it awkwardly instead. Mudclaw hissed in pain and Ravenpaw rubbed her nose.

"Sorry," she squeaked, again touching his nose, more calmly this time. She caught a worried look pass between Crowfeather and Whitetail, but the pair twined tails tightly and quickly, before releasing each other and lifting their muzzles to the sky.

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!"

The rest of the Clan followed.

Weaselpaw bounded over. "You're an apprentice!" Owlpaw touched his muzzle to her ear. Ravenpaw grinned. She caught a glimpse of a sparkling object to the side.

Tallstar sat next to the warriors den and nodded his head proudly, Mosskit beside him, her muzzle raised to the sky.

"Ravenpaw!" she called.

Tallstar met Ravenpaw's eyes. "Don't let StarClan down, Ravenpaw," he said clearly, but no one seemed to hear, then the cats disappeared, as suddenly as they had arrived.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! And Ravenpaw's an apprentice now so no more boringness! (hopefully)**

**Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm not taking forever to write this.**

**Baii! Please review! It makes me feel better!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 9

"Come on, Ravenpaw. We need to start your training right away," Mudclaw snapped.

"Wait, now?" Ravenpaw squeaked. "What are we going to do? Tour around the territory, hunting practice?"

"I thought that you could practice battle moves with Weaselpaw and Owlpaw."

"But they're a good three or four moons ahead of me!" Ravenpaw protested.

"The best training is trial and error." Mudclaw growled. "Plus, if you're as good as every cat says you are, you'll be fine."

"But…"

"Don't argue! Claws will be sheathed anyway. You've got this."

"Okay, Weaselpaw will attack Owlpaw. Ravenpaw, you watch. Try and pick up some skills. Easy battle moves today you two."

"Aww, why Webfoot?" Weaselpaw whined.

"Because. It's better to practice moves that are simple and easy to forget."

"Don't have them hold back because of Ravenpaw," Mudclaw commented.

"We'd like to keep the apprentices unharmed, Mudclaw," Tornear responded.

Ravenpaw watched keenly as the two apprentices circled each other. Owlpaw, the smaller apprentice, darted forward, nipping at Weaselfur's ankles, attempting to unbalance him, but Weaselpaw was using his size to his advantage. He was shoving Owlpaw around like he was a kit.

_I'm smaller than either of them,_ she thought. _I just have to be fast and unbalance, then chase them off._

"Okay, Ravenpaw, your turn." Mudclaw signaled with his tail.

Ravenpaw walked out to face Owlpaw. Owlpaw smiled and waved his tail. "Don't worry, I'll make it easy on you the first time."

"Don't go easy, Owlpaw! She'll learn quickly." Mudclaw shouted.

Ravenpaw smiled back. "I'll be fine. Go ahead."

Owlpaw nodded, then leaned back on his haunches and leaped.

Ravenpaw had planned to dart to the left, but she must've been showing it, because Owlpaw was slightly to the left in his jump, because he landed squarely on her back, knocking the breath out of her. She twisted in his grasp, but couldn't move and sat trying to breathe.

"Get off, Owlpaw." Tornear snapped. "Mudclaw, this isn't a good…"

"No," Mudclaw hissed. "Try it again. Both of you. Ravenpaw, move quicker, and make sure you don't show your plans. It was so obvious!"

This time Ravenpaw darted straight forward. She missed Owlpaw's original leap, but when she whirled around he was ready. She tried to dart in and nip at his ankles, but missed, and once again got pinned to the ground.

"Come on!" Mudclaw growled.

Once again, Owlpaw ran forward. Ravenpaw leaped and met him in the air, but messed up once again, underestimating Owlpaw's weight. He didn't expect it either, because when he fell, he cried in pain.

"My paw!"

Tornear rushed forward and looked at his paw. "It's probably sprained. I'll get you to Barkface. You guys go ahead and carry on." The pair of cats limped off.

Mudclaw nodded, and Ravenpaw swore she heard him mutter, "Weak."

"You get in now, Weaselpaw." He nodded.

Weaselpaw didn't waste a second. He darted forward snarling. Ravenpaw leaped straight up, landing on his back, and the bigger cat bucked her off, ramming her into a fallen log. She screeched in pain.

"Easy!" Webfoot scolded.

"He's fine, she'll toughen up." Mudclaw growled.

Every fight Ravenpaw got another bruise or scratch. Her pride was at its lowest. She'd lost all dignity.

"Come on, Ravenpaw!" Mudclaw yowled. "Get up and fight!"

Ravenpaw took a deep breath from where she lay on the ground, trying to hide her tears. She was so frusterated.

"C'mon, you can do it!" A voice came.

_Mosskit?_

"You're faster, Ravenpaw. You'll be able to out run him, you have this down."

_Tallstar too? _

Ravenpaw struggled to her feet, and walked over to the circle. The other cats seemed to have no knowledge of Tallstar's and Mosskit's voices.

Weaselpaw looked at her nervously as Mudclaw gave the order to attack. Weaselpaw leaped.

Ravenpaw raced forward and crouched, quickly sliding around to face him. Before the larger apprentice could turn, she was on his back, digging in with her teeth and claws. All that was in her mind was she had to win.

Weaselpaw bucked and yowled.

"Claws sheathed!" Webfoot called the reminder.  
Weaselpaw eventually wrestled her under him, but she batted roughly at his stomach until he leaped off. She gave him a powerful kick from her hind paws and the apprentice went flying, then collapsed on the ground, panting.

"That was great!" Webfoot shouted.

"Next time don't let him get you under him, he almost had you beat," was all Mudclaw said before padding towards home.

Ravenpaw's vision was blurring. She hadn't had anything to drink nor a moments rest since she'd become an apprentice sunhigh, and now it was nearly sundown. She wobbled on her paws with fatigue.

"That was great, Ravenpaw! Especially on your first day as an apprentice…" Weaselpaw walked over, concern lighting in his face. "Ravenpaw?" He asked worriedly. "Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw collapsed to the ground. She vaguely heard Weaselpaw calling Webfoot's name.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

**Oh no, Ravenpaw D:**

**Poor cat, she's had her tail worked off. At least she did good, right?**

**Anyway, Imma hurry and write this so I can get another chappie posted.**

**(Those badgers I lied about, they'll come along soon, I promise. xD)**

**Baiiiiii x3**

**Please add re to view and leave a review! Pretty pwease!**


	11. Chapter 10

"It's not fair! He made me work my tail off on my first day as an apprentice without a hint of praise." Ravenpaw complained.

"I'm sure. Mudclaw's just frustrated. You've got to give him somewhat of a break." Barkface murmured whilst checking over her "battle scars."

"And I'm not frustrated? Just because Tallstar found someone better than him to lead this Clan doesn't mean he can take his anger out on me!"

"I never said that. I'm saying it's not fair for him to just get shoved away." Barkface applied some salve to nasty scratch she got from Weaselpaw's claws…accidently. "You'll thank him later. You'll be a great fighter."

Ravenpaw groaned and put a paw over her nose. "I don't want to get beat up because he's mad at Onewhisker."

"I understand completely," Barkface agreed, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws. "But imagine if you were going to be leader, and then Weaselpaw came along and stole it. How would you feel?"

"Horrible! I'd be so mad at Weaselpaw, because it was mine first…" Ravenpaw trailed off. "I understand." She sighed and lapped at the moss by her nest in the medicine cat den.

Mudclaw padded in. "How are you doing, Ravenpaw?"

"Fine. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"If it's okay with Barkface, I thought we'd do a run around of the territory, do some hunting, and some one-on-one battle training. We'll help you get those moves down. You have a lot of potential. You're going to be a great warrior."

Ravenpaw beamed and caught Barkface's eyes. He smiled at her then went back to sorting. "That sounds fine, as long as you take it easy."

"We'll be fine." Mudclaw promised. "Get some sleep, Ravenpaw. It'll be just you and me tomorrow."

Ravenpaw grinned, then curled up, falling fast asleep.

"C'mon, Ravenpaw! Bright and early, let's go!" Mudclaw nudged her awake quietly.

"The sun hasn't risen!" Ravenpaw protested.

"The best warriors rise before dawn," Mudclaw assured her. "It's cooler out now too, especially since the sun isn't up, and having black fur, you'll get hot fast. Let's go!"

The pair raced out across the moor side by side. Ravenpaw decided she liked Mudclaw a lot better when he was happy and it was just the two of them, not when he was criticizing.

"This is the ThunderClan border," Mudclaw nodded past the strip of trees. "WindClan seems to have a peace relationship with them, and it should last with Onewhisker being leader." There was a hard tone to his voice.

"What do you think about the relationship?" Ravenpaw asked quietly.

Mudclaw met her eyes. "I think it's stupid. We have to fight eventually, whether it be over borders or something. What about you?"

Ravenpaw blinked, surprised. A senior warrior asking _her_ opinion?

"Well, I think that it's halfway smart. I think we should feel comfortable to ask any Clan for help when we're in trouble, but I don't think the friendship should run deep. We will have to fight and having friendships in other Clans are fine, but when they interfere with Clan life, it's not smart at all."

Mudclaw's lips twitched with a small smile. "I have to say, you're smart for a 'paw. You'd make a good leader one day."

"Really?" Ravenpaw asked excitedly.

"Really," Mudclaw assured her. "Let's go to the RiverClan border now, quickly!"

"This is the RiverClan border." Mudclaw pointed with his nose. "You see…"

He was cut off as a RiverClan apprentice came running up.

"I found WindClan warriors!" he screeched.

"Stonepaw!" Heavystep padded out of the reeds. "That's just a mentor with…wow, is that Ravenkit? Must be Ravenpaw now, it's great to see you. I see you have an excellent mentor."

Ravenpaw beamed. "Yes, Mudclaw is the best," Mudclaw smiled at her.

"Heavystep? What's going on?" another cat emerged from the bushes. Hawkfrost looked utterly surprised at seeing Ravenpaw and Mudclaw!

"Ravenkit?" He breathed.

"Ravenpaw now," Ravenpaw grinned and lifted a paw off the ground, her tail arched happily at seeing the older warrior.

"Excuse me, noble Ravenpaw," Hawkfrost smiled. "It's great to see you have an excellent mentor."

Mudclaw dipped his head to Hawkfrost. "I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"Right," Hawkfrost nodded. "Go ahead, Heavystep, I'll catch up."

Heavystep nodded and lumbered off.

"Ravenpaw, go on over there and look for rabbits. I know you're good at catching those. I'll be right there," Mudclaw ordered.

Ravenpaw nodded and trotted off.

Ravenpaw worked on catching rabbits until Mudclaw came back.

"Thanks for waiting. Hawkfrost wanted to talk to you. I think he has some advice for you."

Ravenpaw nodded and walked over to the reeds where she met Hawkfrost.

The handsome tabby warrior's white chest glowed in the growing sunlight, and his blue eyes sparkled. A cocky smile played across his lips.

"Get lost the other night, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw blinked. "So that wasn't just a dream?"

"Nope, I was there."  
"Where were we?"

Hawkfrost shook his head. "A branch of StarClan." He said shortly. "Listen, since you're an apprentice now, why don't we meet up tonight? I could teach you a thing or two on fighting. You've got potential."

Ravenpaw nodded happily. "Okay!"

Hawkfrost touched his nose to her head. "See you tonight then, at moonhigh."

"See you then!" Ravenpaw exclaimed, then bounded back to Mudclaw, heart racing.

She couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**Oooh, she's gonna meet Hawkfrost! x3**

**This'll be good.**

**Please review guys, seriously. If I don't start getting more reviews, I'm going to cancel this story. I don't want to keep writing if my friends are only going to review it (cough cough, Maggie xD)**

**But anyway, it isn't that hard to review, just leave me a comment in that little box at the bottom. Thanks. :D**

**Savannah-Chan**


End file.
